


Baby-Face

by minty_mix



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Blow Jobs, Cumshot, Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming, bearded!chris, college!seb, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 01:13:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minty_mix/pseuds/minty_mix
Summary: Крис таким не занимается. Он не ходит по клубам в поисках тех, с кем можно провести ночь, и особенно он не увлекается парнями, которые на вид едва ли совершеннолетние.Но, как бы там ни было, он здесь и он пьян, но недостаточно для того, чтобы этим оправдать волну возбуждения, прошедшую по телу, когда он заметил сидящего у бара парня. Парня, у которого длинные руки, тонкие запястья и детское личико, которое выглядит куда более миленьким, чем должно.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/gifts).
  * A translation of [Baby-Face](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2720426) by [WhatTheBodyGraspsNot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot/pseuds/WhatTheBodyGraspsNot). 



> саундтрек от меня: Banks – Trainwreck  
> горите со мной!

Крис таким не занимается. Он не ходит по клубам в поисках тех, с кем можно провести ночь, и особенно он не увлекается парнями, которые на вид едва ли совершеннолетние.

Но, как бы там ни было, он здесь и он пьян, но недостаточно для того, чтобы этим оправдать волну возбуждения, прошедшую по телу, когда он заметил сидящего у бара парня. Парня, у которого длинные руки, тонкие запястья и детское личико, которое выглядит куда более миленьким, чем должно. Парня, который прекрасно понимает, что на него смотрят, потому что каждые несколько секунд он ухмыляется, глядя на Криса, и тут же переводит взгляд на что-то другое. Парня, который танцует с другим, утянувшим его на танцпол, ловит взгляд Криса и крутит бедрами, вжимаясь в чужое тело.

Крис таким не занимается. Но он все еще здесь, и он движется в сторону бара, в душе забавляясь над реакцией парня, который, взглянув на место, где Крис сидел всего мгновение назад, не может скрыть разочарование во взгляде, наткнувшись на пустоту.

— Кого-то ищешь? — задумчиво произносит Крис, опираясь рукой на деревянную барную стойку и нависая над мальчишкой — потому что он выглядит именно так.

В ответ он получает взгляд, полный удивления, тут же сменяющегося хитрым весельем.

— Больше нет… — и его голос звучит мягко, но смело, с определенным оттенком, от которого у Криса по спине бегут мурашки.

Он принимает это за хороший знак и двигается дальше.

— Ты здесь не один, да?

— С чего ты взял? Намекаешь, что мне пора домой, пап?

— Намекаю, что на тебя постоянно все смотрят, — весело басит Крис. — Тут полно тех, кто очень хочет сам проводить тебя до дома.

Парнишка скользит по нему взглядом, изучающе, но настороженно.

— Кто-то вроде тебя?

Крис не отвечает на это, только позволяет ухмылке скользнуть по губам, а сам осматривает комнату над головой парня.

— Так как тебя звать?

Когда Крис опускает взгляд, серые глаза напротив искрятся чем-то неизвестным: возможно, озорством и, определенно, решительностью.

— Крис.

— Себ, — отвечает парень, наклоняясь назад, чтобы опереться о барную стойку локтями. Он чуть раздвигает свои длинные ноги, и Крис может распознать в этом жесте только одно — приглашение. — И, я думаю, мне нужно выпить еще, Крис.

— Может, тебе уже хватит? — с нажимом говорит Крис, не поддаваясь искушению встать между разведенных бедер. Он не думает, что это прозвучало грубо. Просто прежде, чем двигаться дальше, ему нужно знать, насколько парень пьян.

Раздумывая, Себ облизывает нижнюю губу и не сводит взгляд с Криса.

— Это только третий коктейль, — выдает он через пару мгновений, убедившись, что Крис залип на его рот.

Третий. Значит, до этого он выпил только два. И Крис ничего не знает про этого парнишку, но он выглядит едва пьяным. Так что он делает знак бармену, прося повторить, пока Себ одним глотком допивает остатки прошлого коктейля с водкой и чем-то еще. Крис почти уверен, что это водка и Редбул. И если это не выдает его колледж с потрохами, то Крис просто ничего не знает о жизни.

— Нью-Йоркский университет? — спрашивает он, наблюдая, как движется кадык Себа, когда тот делает глоток и осторожно сглатывает. — Колумбия?

Через секунду Себ ставит стакан на стойку, не отрывая от него взгляд.

— Ратджерс. Сейчас каникулы, — говорит он. — И если таким образом ты пытаешься выяснить, сколько мне лет, то мне уже можно.

Крис хмыкает, не в силах не признать — у паренька хорошо подвешен язык.

— И со скольки лет «уже можно»?

Себ напрягается от этого допроса и чуть приоткрывает рот.

— С двадцати пяти, — звучит с должной уверенностью, но никакая уверенность в мире не скроет эту милую мордашку и вид нахулиганившего подростка.

Крис даже ничего не говорит, взглядом показывая, что не верит.

И этого достаточно.

— Ладно, хорошо, — выдыхает Себ, смотря куда угодно, кроме Криса. — Мне почти двадцать два, но это не значит, что я не понимаю, что делаю.

Сердце Криса пропускает удар. Двадцать один. Твою же мать. Это… Это определенно… Твою мать.

Теперь он не собирается называть свой возраст, даже если Себ вот так смотрит на него, пытаясь понять реакцию. Потому что тридцать два вдруг кажется очень большой цифрой.

— Я знаю, о чем ты думаешь.

Крис успокаивает себя, пытаясь унять начавшуюся дрожь и саднящее желание вернуться назад и ничего не спрашивать, когда Себ щурит глаза и вновь облизывает губы.

— О чем же?

Себ отвечает быстро. Ну конечно.

— Ты думаешь, что я слишком молод, чтобы знать, — говорит он, наклоняясь к Крису так близко, что тот может чувствовать его дыхание на коже. — Я знаю, чего я хочу.

От этого у Криса тянет в груди, а по телу проходит тепло.

— И что это?

— Я хочу выпить, — мурлычет паренек настолько громко, чтобы могли услышать только они вдвоем, мягко прокатывая буквы на языке, скользя взглядом от рта Криса к его глазам. — И я хочу развлечься, _папочка_.

Крис может точно определить момент, когда его легкий интерес сменяется осознанным вожделением, потому что это происходит прямо сейчас, когда от слов Себа кровь приливает прямо к члену. И _блядь_. Это что-то новенькое.

— У меня дома есть неплохая водка, — произносит Крис так, будто это не у него только что посреди бара встало на то, как студент назвал его папочкой.

И Себ должен чувствовать внутреннюю борьбу, потому что он ухмыляется, игриво и понимающе, а после Крис осознает, что ведет его к двери своей квартиры.

— Черт, — он слышит, как Себ тихо ругается, завороженный устройством квартиры. — Это определенно лучше, чем… — Крис делает шаг и оттесняет его к двери, и слова застревают у Себа в горле; он смотрит на мужчину широкими невинными глазами, совсем не так, как глядел в баре, и тихо заканчивает фразу, — чем общага.

Такой очаровательной застенчивости Крис не ожидал.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает он, подавляя в себе желание вжать его в дверь в эту же секунду.

Но тонкие пальцы Себа забираются под его рубашку, касаясь мягко и невесомо. Парень тяжело сглатывает, и его кадык двигается просто восхитительно. А после он приподнимается на носочки и нежно касается губ Криса своими.

И это так мягко и мило, и даже, возможно, немного робко, что Крис только выдыхает в поцелуй, наклоняясь и отвечая на прикосновение, отчего Себ закрывает глаза.

Поза неудобна — Себ едва удерживается на кончиках пальцев, — но это не волнует никого из них. Они оба увлечены возникшим притяжением, и Себ ласкает язык Криса своим.

— Все еще хочешь выпить? — интересуется Крис, когда они отстраняются друг от друга и Себ встает нормально.

— Не сейчас, — мурлычет он и опускается еще ниже, встает на колени и смотрит вверх на Криса, коварно улыбаясь, пока ловкие пальцы расправляются с его ширинкой. — Сначала я хочу отсосать тебе, _папочка_.

И невероятная волна возбуждения прошибает все тело снова, и это почти слишком хорошо, чтобы стоять спокойно, пока парень стягивает с него брюки, а бедра обдает прохладным воздухом кондиционера.

Потому что, господи, с чего вдруг это так сексуально?

Крис даже не успевает ничего спросить — пальцы обхватывают его член, и Себ осторожно насаживается на него открытым ртом, почти не издавая звуков.

— Ч-черт, — запинается Крис, стараясь не толкнуться бедрами вперед, потому что Себ держит его член во рту пару мгновений, а потом ритмично двигает головой, заставляя мужчину стонать.

Потому что он знает, что он делает.

— Что, детка, многим отсасывал? — выдавливает Крис, рукой касаясь чужих мягких волос и осторожно толкаясь вперед, попадая в ритм.

Себ двигается еще немного вперед, берет так глубоко, что головка упирается ему в горло, а затем двигает головой быстрее.

— М-м-м, — стонет он, и от вибраций Крис чувствует затягивающийся теплый узел в низу живота.

Он втягивает щеки, лаская член от самого основания и выше, юрко скользит языком по головке, прежде чем отстраниться с характерным пошлым чпоком. Поднимает на Криса взгляд, который каким-то образом остается невинным, даже когда Себ широко ведет языком от яиц вверх. И Крис благодарен сам себе за то, что не закрыл глаза, как хотел, потому что так он не пропускает очаровательную усмешку, которая появляется на губах, когда тот спрашивает:

— Я все делаю правильно?

Боже, Крис никогда не ждал в баре такой подставы — уж точно не от дерзкого сопляка, который так приветливо раздвинул для него ноги.

— Ты прекрасно справляешься, малыш, — отвечает Крис без раздумий, но то, как Себ преображается после похвалы и обращения, помогает ему не беспокоиться об этом.

Себ многозначительно стонет, снова обхватывая член губами так, словно это награда, и в том, как он это делает, есть что-то, от чего у Криса слабеют колени.

Потому что Себ чертовски симпатичный: взъерошенные темные волосы, большие глаза, полные губы, обхватывающие его член. Этого почти слишком много — того, как Себ стонет вокруг члена, — но Крис опускает взгляд вниз и видит, как парень сжимает себя сквозь джинсы.

Кажется, пора сменить локацию.

Крис заставляет Себа подняться, не так ласково, как он хотел, но того, кажется, все устраивает, когда мужчина прижимает его к двери и жадно целует.

Парень легко и нетерпеливо стонет в поцелуй. И теперь Крис чувствует, насколько он возбужден под тканью узких джинсов.

— У малыша уже кто-то был?

Его голос звучит низко и слегка грубовато, но когда Себ не отвечает, ему приходится немного отстраниться, чтобы увидеть реакцию.

Себ смотрит на него своими большими блестящими глазами, в которых читается возбуждение и неясный страх вперемешку, и он кусает нижнюю губу и тяжело сглатывает.

Крис уже готов сдать назад, когда парень наконец кивает, но слова будто застряли в горле, потому что он просто смотрит куда-то за Криса.

Он щурит глаза, пытаясь по лицу Себа определить ответ.

— Я не давлю. Нам не…

— Нет, я… просто не думал, что мы зайдем так далеко, — перебивает Себ, беспорядочно касаясь Криса.

— Ты уверен? — тот все еще смотрит на него.

Но Себ снова облизывает нижнюю губу, скользит рукой вниз, обхватывая член Криса ладонью, и шепчет:

— Пожалуйста? Пожалуйста, _папочка_ , я хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня.

И это все, что Крису нужно, — он наклоняется и ведет Себа за собой в спальню, толкает его на кровать и переползает через него, чтобы стянуть с парня рубашку и эти нелепые узкие джинсы.

Он наслаждается его обнаженным видом. Бледная кожа краснеет, когда он целует изгиб шеи, плечи, кадык, красиво выточенные ключицы, и опускается поцелуями ниже и ниже по груди и прессу, пока наконец не обхватывает губами его член, и стон Себа сливается с его собственным.

Лучше становится, когда Крис подхватывает его под бедра и укладывает так, что колени оказываются под спиной Себа, а задница парня — на уровне глаз Криса. Это прекрасно, потому что он видит лихорадочное возбуждение на лице Себа, когда глубоко вдыхает, наклоняется ближе и легонько дует на сжатое колечко мышц.

— Ох. Ох. Господи, — выдыхает Себ, сводя брови вместе и нетерпеливо пытаясь, приподнявшись, посмотреть на Криса. Это раззадоривает сильнее. — Блядь. Просто… Ох. Просто сделай это. Пожалуйста.

Крис ухмыляется, поддаваясь пьянящему ощущению контроля.

— Просто сделать что? Чего ты хочешь, малыш?

— О-о-ох.

— Что?

— Блядь, — стонет Себ, жмурясь. — Вылижи меня, папочка. Пожалуйста, я был хорошим мальчиком.

Одна только эта фраза разжигает огонь внутри Криса, заставляя отпустить себя, наклониться вперед, обводя дырочку кончиком языка, и простонать, когда парень выгибается от прикосновения.

— Блядь, — почти хнычет Себ. — Господи боже, бля-я-ядь.

Он вцепляется пальцами в бедро Криса, но тот не против — его вообще мало что волнует, кроме тех прекрасных звуков, которые издает Себ, поэтому мужчина касается чувствительного местечка языком снова и снова.

Он делает это долго, восхищенный теплом в низу живота, сильнее затягивающимся с каждым толчком языка, и тем, как красиво выглядит Себ с покрасневшим лицом и огромными зрачками. После он наклоняется к ящичку в стоящей рядом тумбочке, заставляя Себа согнуться еще сильнее, но он юн и пластичен, и от этого Крис чувствует новую волную возбуждения, пока выуживает из ящика смазку.  
Первый палец проскальзывает внутрь медленно — гораздо медленнее, чем Крис привык, — но Себастиан не меняется в лице, по-прежнему жмурясь и кусая нижнюю губу. Но он чертовски возбужден. И он сам толкается вперед, подается на его палец, трахая себя им и вынуждая Криса добавить еще один.

Когда он вставляет третий палец, Себ срывается на беспорядочные фразы, из которых можно различить только «о, господи» и «еще один, еще один, еще один, пожалуйста, я смогу», и Крису приходится успокоиться, чтобы не кончить тут же.

Но потом Себ поднимает на него взгляд, приоткрывает рот, смотрит на него, не скрывая желания в глазах, и выстанывает:

— Хочу оседлать тебя, папочка.

И да. Гребанное, мать его, да.

Он позволяет Себу распрямиться и сам откатывается в сторону, едва успевая расположиться на кровати до того, как Себ перекидывает через него ногу. И в тот момент Крис понимает, что долго не продержится.

Себ встает на колени, и, когда он оборачивается назад, чтобы сесть ровнее, Крис смотрит на то, как играют его мышцы под кожей. Парень усаживается легко, чувствуя упирающийся в него член, делает глубокий вдох — будто готовится — и затем медленно, медленно, _медленно_ опускается на него.

Крис замирает, завороженный тем, как прекрасно рот Себа открывается шире и шире, глаза закрываются, а брови сводятся в одну точку, выражая болезненное удовольствие.

— Твою мать, — едва слышно шепчет он, пока насаживается до конца, привыкая к ощущениям.

— Все в порядке, детка?

— М-м-м, — слышит Крис в ответ. Парень одной рукой ерошит волосы, а другую опускает вниз, на грудь Криса, и ведет пальцами полосы до самого пресса.

А потом он начинает двигаться. Медленно двигает бедрами, будто пробует, тестирует чувства и поднимается вверх, после со стоном опускаясь вниз.

Крис не может оторвать глаз от него: у Себа на лице расцветает чистейшее удовольствие, когда тот ускоряет темп, вскоре уже двигается настолько развязно, насколько возможно. Под кожей перекатываются мышцы, и он крутит бедрами, насаживаясь на член Криса.

— У меня… — тяжело дыша, спрашивает он очаровательно дрожащим голосом, — у меня получается, папочка?

Это разжигает возбуждение еще сильнее, пробираясь глубже и глубже.

— Да. Да, детка, ты так стараешься для меня, — с присвистом отвечает Крис, притягивая Себа ближе и ероша и без того растрепанные волосы. — Хочешь, чтобы папочка помог тебе?

Лицо Себа озаряется радостью, он облизывает губы и нетерпеливо кивает.

Крис берет его за бедра, такие маленькие и хрупкие в его больших руках, и слегка приподнимает парня. Себ тяжело сглатывает, его грудь ходит ходуном от частого дыхания, а потом он открывает рот и наклоняет голову от удивления, когда Крис вскидывает бедра вверх, до конца входя в него.

— Блядь! — почти кричит Себ, отчаянно пытаясь за что-нибудь ухватиться, и наконец находит плечо Криса, тут же крепко вцепляется в него, пока мужчина вдалбливается в него. — О господи…

Крис довольно усмехается, понимая, что точка невозврата пройдена. И поэтому он переворачивает их так, что сам оказывается сверху, теперь уже по-настоящему трахая Себа.

Себ под ним — миниатюрный, аккуратный, и глаза его ярко горят доверием, которого Крис, он понимает, определенно не заслужил. Но оно есть, и все происходит по-настоящему, потому что Себ цепляется за его руку и высоко стонет.

— Боже мой, — хнычет он. — Господи, я так близко, так близко. Так близко…

Крис не сдерживаясь толкается снова, стонет на выдохе, когда Себ царапает ногтями его плечо.

— Давай, детка, кончи для меня, — говорит он, но едва может узнать собственный голос, — кончи для папочки.

Себа выгибает дугой, и сдавленный стон разносится по комнате. Его ломает оргазмом до криков, и он судорожно ищет опору, кончая себе на грудь. И это — одна из самых восхитительных вещей, увиденных Крисом в его чертовой жизни.

Он кончает долго, толчками изливается, когда Крис чувствует, как узел в его животе резко раскручивается, и он уже готов кончить…

— Кончи на меня, — выпаливает отчаянно Себ. — На лицо, пожалуйста, папочка, я хочу этого.

Времени на вопросы нет, и Крис, выйдя из Себа, проводит пару раз рукой и, наконец, ступает за черту, кончая тугими струями на его лицо. Парень приоткрывает рот в ожидании, и уголки губ растягиваются в удовлетворенной ухмылке.

И Крис просто не знает, что сделать с собой, дышит часто и тяжело, когда опускает взгляд вниз — на лежащего под ним мальчишку, которого он подцепил в баре, ухмыляющегося и облизывающегося, пытающегося дотянуться кончиком языка до капельки спермы под нижней губой.

Крис мгновенно поднимается с кровати и возвращается с влажной салфеткой и полотенцем, без раздумий поддаваясь желанию заботиться и защищать.

— Господи, — бормочет он, стирая салфеткой следы с лица Себа, стараясь не сильно залипать на разоружающий контраст блеска в глазах и почти детского личика, которое сейчас залито спермой Криса, но это довольно тяжело.

Когда он убирает последнюю каплю, Крис вытирает все сухим полотенцем, но Себ просто улыбается и останавливает его за руку.

— Стой, — говорит он, успешно заваливая его на себя. — Не сходи с ума.

Крис скатывается с него и садится рядом, так что Себу тоже приходится сесть.

— Я только что кончил тебе на лицо.

— Я этого хотел.

Крис выдыхает.

— Я знаю, но ты ведь всего лишь…

Себ медленно моргает, прежде чем снова посмотреть на мужчину.

— Всего лишь что? — спрашивает он, и его голос опасно напряжен.

И… Ну…

 _Ребенок_ , хочет сказать Крис. _Младше меня на десять с лишним лет_ , хочет сказать Крис. Но он не говорит. Он молчит. Просто обнимает Себа и утыкается лицом в его плечо, странно-удовлетворенно выдыхая и надеясь, что ничего не разрушил.

И он знает, что не разрушил, когда спустя несколько мгновений Себ говорит:

— Между прочим, было обалденно.

Гордость теплится в груди Криса, а на губах расползается глупая ухмылка, когда он согласно мычит.

— По сравнению с тем, что у тебя было в твой двадцать один год, да?

Это шутка, ну или должно таковой быть, но улыбка, которую выдавливает Себ — абсолютно фальшивая.

— Что? — бурчит Крис, снова садясь, чтобы лучше понять, откуда взялась вина на прелестном личике Себа. — Что не так?

Себ трясет головой, но Крис уже знает, что это не просто так.

— Что случилось? — настаивает он, опираясь на локти и смотря на парня. — Хей.

— Я… Черт, — голос Себа звучит тихо, а сам он смотрит куда угодно, только не на Криса, когда наконец продолжает фразу, понимая, что Крис не забьет на эту тему. — Я соврал кое о чем.

Сердце Криса стремительно ухает вниз, тонет под грузом вины и волнения, а прежняя гордость кажется ужасно показушной. Потому что вот оно. То, о чем он беспокоился больше всего.

— Тебе еще нет двадцати одного, так?

Себ смотрит на него, нахмурив брови, и на лице у него — обида и удивление одновременно.

— Нет, есть.

И, господи, да — это облегчение. Потому что Крис действительно переборщил.

— Что тогда?

Вопрос повисает между ними на пару мгновений, ощущающихся вечностью. Себ увлеченно рассматривает что-то за спиной Криса, а после выдыхает, наконец, и говорит, мягко и тихо:

— У меня… ничего еще не было.

Крис моргает, недоумевая.

— С парнями?

И Себ смотрит на него:

— Нет. Вообще ни с кем.

Крису нужна секунда, чтобы осознать услышанное. Детальки в голове складываются медленно, но когда наконец все встает на свои места, Крис просто… Блядь. Он, блядь, только что забрал у парнишки девственность.

— Не сходи с ума.

Видимо, Крис слишком задумался, потому что, когда он выныривает из своих мыслей, Себ уже сидит перед ним, скрестив ноги.

— Пожалуйста, Крис. Я не хотел, чтобы ты знал, потому что не хотел этих телячьих нежностей. Я искал кого-то, кто сделает все правильно, и выбрал тебя.

Крис проводит ладонью по лицу. Потому что теперь все становится понятным: заминки перед ответом, когда он спросил про прошлые разы ( _это же было так очевидно!_ ); тот факт, что Себ захотел быть сверху в первые несколько минут, чтобы самостоятельно привыкнуть к ощущениям, — все это.

— Господи, — бормочет Крис, виновато жмурясь.

— До тебя я занимался всем, кроме непосредственно секса, — быстро говорит Себ, пытаясь спасти ситуацию. — И я подготовился. Так что все в порядке. Правда, все нормально.

— И все же нет, Себ, — перебивает Крис. Вина внутри настолько сильная и ощутимая, что у него скручивает живот. — Все должно быть не так. Первый раз не должен быть таким.

— Слушай, — шипит Себ так резко, что Крис слегка вздрагивает. — Помнишь, что я сказал в баре? Я сказал, что я знаю, чего я хочу. И знаешь что, Крис? _Это_  — именно то, чего я, блядь, хотел. Так что ты можешь быть высоким, властным, _взрослым_ и думать, что мой первый раз должен быть романтичным, миленьким и прочая фигня, но это то, чего я хотел. Ты мне это дал. И если ты не можешь этим гордиться, то я пошел.

Он пытается встать, но Крис притягивает его к себе, хватая за руку.

— Стой. Я понял, — он тянет Себа обратно на кровать. — Извини. Я просто был немного ослеплен тем, что я забрал твою девственность.

Он понимает, что это чертовски невежественно — полагать, что у всех одинаковый сценарий желанного первого раза.

Себ смотрит на него, и недовольство внутри медленно затихает. Он закатывает глаза.

— Теперь видишь? Если бы я сказал тебе, ты бы возился со мной, как с малышом.

Но он улыбается. Сначала неуверенно, а потом все ярче.

— Ты прав, — Крис вздыхает, и они вдвоем укладываются на кровать, лежа напротив друг друга. — И не так уж много людей называет меня так, как назвал ты.

Улыбка Себа меняется игривой усмешкой, и он обнимает Криса за талию.

— Считай это бонусом. Ты первый, кто позволил мне так говорить, при этом не принимая за дебила.

— Это заводит, — объясняет Крис. Он слишком устал, чтобы чего-то стесняться теперь. — Не знаю, почему, но так и есть.

Себ выглядит до жути довольным собой.

— Нам лучше отдохнуть, старичок. Твой малыш по утрам очень возбужден.

Крис выдыхает, смеясь.

— Тогда, я так понимаю, ты останешься на ночь?

— Если ты хочешь утреннего секса, то да.

Себ уже закрыл глаза, но игривая улыбочка все еще не сходит с его губ. И Крис думает, что да, он _хочет_ утреннего секса, так что он укладывается поудобнее и засыпает, по-прежнему обнимая Себа за талию.

Этой ночью ему снятся интересные сны. Действительно интересные. Но пробуждение оказывается куда лучше: он просыпается от того, как Себ мягко и нежно трется о его задницу полутвердым членом, тонкими пальцами слегка царапает шею Криса и, оказавшись сверху, жарко шепчет:

— Доброе утро, _папочка_.


End file.
